All Slytherins are leathly poisonous
by Woman-of-the-oldest-profession
Summary: Harry one day goes to his vault only to find his mother's diary. In ths diary it says how you know you're in love. With the help of a couple of Slytherins, Harry soon finds out that love may be harder than passing a potion test. -I do not own Harry Potter. I do own story line though- YAOI SLASH


"What are we doing at Gringotts?" Ron poured and crossed his arms in front of his chest.

Harry looked at his red haired friend and then his at Hermione, looking into her brown eyes he made a smacking gesture; luckily Hermoine understood.

"Bloody 'ell 'Moine! " Hermoine giggled at the look on Ron's face.

"Harry told me too." Ron glared daggers at his brother-like friend.

"Ron, if I told you once, I shouldn't have to tell you twice. But, knowing how this will only turn out of I don't tellyou again. I need money if I am going to buy our seventh books and Ginny's sixth year books. Okay?" Harry sighed and half heartily smiled.

The Weasley's were more than border line broke and could barely afford to buy food for the nine of them. After all Molly (mommy number two) and Author (daddy number two) had done for him, this is the least he could do for them; and he was going to do more.

"Harry, you're not buying me and Ginny-"

"Ginny and I." A snarky voice came from behind Ron.

Ron turned around to face the blond haired ferret, annoyed and ready to attack.

"Malfoy, why don't you do us all a favour and fuck off and die in a hole."

Harry felt the blood in his veins boil and bubble over. There walking over to the ferret was the king of ferrets or in Harry's case; the man who has been in his dreams, Lucius Malfoy.

"I do hope we are playing nice-" licking his lips he stared at Harry. "And not saying suck lewd things about one another? I would hate very much to have to tell your father Ronald that you were saying such unspeakable things to someone who was just trying to help."

Ron gritted his teeth and balled his hands into fist. He muttered something about he would show senior Malfoy something unspeakable. Hermoine placed a hand on his shoulder and started to calm him down and the both walked up beside Harry.

"Ron, wasn't the one who was speaking lewdly. I said it." Harry smirked at the shocked reaction on Lucius Malfoy's face. "And I don't have a father. So, feel free to tell whom ever you desire to tell."

Lucius stepped forward and towered over him. "Desire... is a powerful word. I don't know if you are ready to use it."

Placing something into his shirt pocket and leaned into Harry's ear he whispered. "If you ever want to experience desire." He backed away.

Harry annoyed with something he didn't understand he stormed off toward Gringotts, friends following in tail.

When they all believed they were far enough Ron doubled over laughing. Hermoine sniggering.

"I can't believe you pretty much told Lucius Malfoy Ex-Death Eater to go fuck himself." Ron started to have tears roll down his eyes of how hard he was laughing.

"Harry. That takes a whole lot of guts." Hermoine finally pulled herself together.

"Well, someone had to put them in their place... did anyone else beside me see how much Draco looks like his father?" Harry scratched his head in confusion.

Draco had always fascinated Harry. He was rich, beautiful, had loving parents, and those crystal blue eyes that lured you in like a moth to a flame. Now, for Lucius this was more of mesmerizing to Harry. The long platinum hair, the five o'clock shadow, he could only assume under all those fancy robes there was muscles, and the crystal blue eyes that showed he was hurting.

"Harry, do you have the hots for Draco?" Hermoine widen in curiosity.

"NO! I am just think. You know. Like father like son?" Harry looked over at the Malfoy pair.

They hadn't moved from that spot where the encountered the trio.

"Meet me inside. I need to breathe." Ron and Hermoine both nodded and walk inside.

Harry was ogling Lucius Malfoy and as if he knew he was being watched he turned his attention to where the gaze was coming from and soon green met blue.

Ice to grass. It seemed the grass was slowly being covered by the cold ice that was Lucius Malfoy. He could feel his skin heat up and his face flush pink. The older man's were filled with desire and promise for love. Harry felt himself walking toward the older man.

"Potter?"

He could hear a familiar monotone voice, but it meant nothing; he was determined to see and be touched by the man of ice.

"Ouch!"

Harry was being held onto by the shoulders and his eyes forced to look into midnight black eyes. His name was called a few times before he could actually focus enough to speak a real sentence.

"Professor?"

A sneer was plastered on his thin lips. His eyes were filled with hatred, but there in the corner of the midnight like a star far forgotten there was concern.

"Potter. Do me a favour and stay away from him."

"Mr. Malfoy..." Harry whispered.

"I am going to tell you this once. Certain snakes are poisoned and will hurt you if you're bitten. So, please stick with the snakes without venom." He absent-minding stroked Harry's hair.

"Like who? All Slytherins are leathly poisonous." Snape winced.

"Just stay away from him. Understand?"

Harry nodded and professor Snape walked off and was soon engulfed by the crowd.

'I honestly have no idea what is going on here, but something tells me this is going to make one large problem.'


End file.
